Ametista
by Nah
Summary: Alberich desejava apenas se perde durante alguns instantes nos olhos que pareciam gelo. Mas não sabia que no final desejaria que nunca tivesse sido atendido. Sieg x Alb. Yaoi. Shonen-ai. Ficlet.


**Título: **Ametista

**Autora: **Nah

**Casal: **Siegfried x Alberich

**Gênero: **Romance/Yaoi/Shounen-ai

**Sinopse: **Alberich desejava apenas se perde durante alguns instantes nos olhos que pareciam gelo. Mas não sabia que no final desejaria que nunca tivesse sido atendido.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masami Kurumada, Bandai e Toei. Mas a fic sim, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

* * *

Observou a pequena ametista em sua mão como se a visse pela primeira vez. Se orgulhava do poder que tinha, de ser um dos Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard, mesmo não tendo a menor devoção pela representante de Odin. Só não se orgulhava dos pensamentos que povoavam sua mente.

Queria fazer sua cabeça parar de pensar, assim talvez aquela bobagem passasse. Bufou irritado por se deixar levar por sentimentos e fechou mais ainda a cara ao perceber que Siegfried se aproximava. Lá vinha o irritante guerreiro mais leal a Hilda, com mais um dos seus inúmeros sermões.

Fechou o punho, escondendo assim a pequena ametista e já se preparava para ouvir as reclamações do guerreiro da Estrela Alfa, provavelmente por não ter aparecido na última reunião.

Mas contradizendo o que esperava, Siegfried apenas sentou na outra ponta do banco, mantendo uma distância apropriada sem dizer nada, os orbes azuis presos em algum ponto qualquer mais adiante.

Alberich o fitou de relance com o canto dos olhos, desconfiado com a falta de palavras do loiro, acabando por revirar os orbes claros ao se ver perguntando em um tom ríspido:

- O que quer?

Siegfried apenas deu de ombro como se aquilo bastasse, ciente do quanto aquele gesto iria irritar o outro garoto. Mas ele não tinha culpa de não ter uma resposta para a pergunta que recebera. Não fazia idéia do real motivo que o levou até ali em busca do ruivo sempre tão irritantemente calculista.

Ele apenas havia se deixado levar pela vontade de vê-lo mesmo que não entendesse a razão disso.

O guerreiro da Estrela Delta emburrou o rosto contrariado com a falta de palavras de Siegfried, sem perceber que comprimia os finos lábios rosados.

Estava com o motivo de seus pensamentos estarem uma bagunça e sem uma lógica plausível ali do lado e se viu desejando que a distância exposta pelo espaço do banco sumisse.

Não que ele soubesse ou entendesse o porquê de desejar algo assim, mas era teor em meio aos seus pensamentos desordenados estar ao lado do outro guerreiro deus.

Seu maior rival e aquele que mais odiava. Na verdade ele perdia o posto de mais odiado para Hilde. Ela que sempre tinha toda a atenção de Siegfried, que recebia os olhares acalorados de admiração, respeito e devoção.

Alberich desejava apenas um pouco daqueles olhares. Ele que era tão egoísta, se viu desejando apenas um quinto dos olhares admirados que Hilde recebia do loiro.

E no final ele não aceitava desejar algo assim, mas aceitava menos ainda se conformar em desejar tão pouco.

Ele sempre queria muito mais.

- Você deveria voltar lá pra dentro, antes que _ela_ venha a sua procura e pegue um resfriado – murmurou de forma debochada, esperando que assim o outro se irritasse e saísse logo dali.

- Hilde está dormindo – Siegfried respondeu, virando-se de lado para encarar o ruivo, se contendo para não criticá-lo diante da insolência como se referia a Hilde. – Mas você não se importa com nada disso, não é mesmo?

Alberich sorriu com o canto dos lábios daquela forma fria e virou o rosto para responder ao olhar do loiro.

Ele não conseguia compreender o que se passava a cada vez que seus olhos ficavam presos aos de Siegfried. Por mais que tentasse ou se perguntasse, não achava nenhuma resposta prática e inteligente. Era algo desconhecido ou ele julgava assim.

Porque talvez ele entendesse a razão daqueles pensamentos.

Mas era mais fácil fingir que não compreendia.

E ele deixou de tentar compreender quando o guerreiro da Estrela Alfa se aproximou, a distância no banco apesar de menor ainda existindo.

Siegfried podia mergulhar naqueles olhos verdes ou imaginava que podia. Era o que ele queria naquele momento. E se levar pelo impulso de quebrar aquela distância parecia o mais correto nos segundos que vieram a seguir.

Mesmo que odiasse e desprezasse o ruivo. Mesmo que o achasse da pior espécie de humano com seus jogos baixos e seu jeito egoísta. Alberich era o tipo de pessoa que ele menos desejava por perto.

Mas contradizendo tudo aquilo ele continuava a querer mergulhar nos olhos verdes, deixando de lado tudo o de ruim que pensava do outro.

E seus olhos continuaram abertos, cativos aos do ruivo quando se aproximou mais quebrando a distância e selando os lábios.

Alberich continuava sem compreender ao sentir o contato frio dos lábios do outro pressionando os seus. Ma ele manteve o suave toque, os olhos fitando os do Siegfried.

Por um instante ele quis se perder nos orbes azulados, que mais pareciam gelo, refletindo um suave azul.

Eles não eram apaixonados um pelo o outro, mas seus olhos eram.

E o ruivo não se surpreendeu quando poucos segundos depois, Siegfried se afastou quebrando o contato e algo mais que Alberich desconhecia.

Sorriu melancolicamente ao vê-lo virar as costas e voltar ao castelo sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra.

E por um instante ele desejou que nada daquilo acontecesse.

Mas seus _verdadeiros_ desejos nunca eram atendidos.

Ainda assim ele tinha deixado a pequena ametista no bolso do casaco do loiro.

**FIM**


End file.
